


A Sky Full Of Stars

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [13]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Competency, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Physics, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'any, any, understanding astrophysics' by astrogirl.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Penny
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Kudos: 6





	A Sky Full Of Stars

"So, they're just this plasma stuff, held together by gravity, and all we're really seeing is the radiation they're giving off from light years away?"

Sheldon stared at Penny - eyes wide with surprise at her shockingly accurate, if poorly worded, description of the field of stars high above them in the night sky, that proved she actually did listen to him sometimes - and then she turned to stare back at him, a look in her eyes that was both questioning and concerned until he finally spoke.

"I love you."


End file.
